Lola Blackwell
Lola appears mean and bitchy to her classmates at Newcrest High, but her toxic attitude is actually a result of the abuse she faces at home. Raised in the rich and wealthy Blackwell family, Lola has always been treated like dirt by her evil parents, Alistair and Serena, causing her to feel loveless and incapable of affection. Her parents' hate of her only intensified when she fell pregnant and caused a huge scandal for the Blackwells. Season 1 Lola returns to school after giving birth to baby Bella and old fling Kevin Donovan asks about the paternity. Lola later reveals he is the father. She takes him to meet baby Bella and the agree to look after her as a couple, rekindling their romance. Roxy, from the rival Redwood family, conducts a secret DNA test and discovers Lola was lying, and exposes her in the Common Room. Lola confesses to lying before tormenting Stacey about her missing sister. Stacey slaps and threatens Lola, who feels no remorse for her mistakes. The lie is revealed to be an attempt from Lola's parents to forge an alliance with the Donovans, which would allow them to steal Brian Donovan's thriving restaurant and expand their business. Lola worries about exposure but her mother, Serena and father, Alistair demand she turns Roxy on her parents. Lola manipulates Roxy but is later found out and threatened never to cross the Redwoods again. Alistair and Serena treat Lola horribly and in a tense argument with Alistair, Lola slaps her father, who slaps her back and threatens to take away everything she has ever loved. Alistair plays mind games and Lola worries for baby Bella's safety. Lucas Redwood returns to Newcrest and is revealed to be Bella's father. He asks to see his baby and Lola slaps him. Season 2 Lola is angry that Lucas walked out on her when she was pregnant and refuses to let him see Bella. Lola eventually allows him to meet Bella, but Alistair and Serena discover the truth. Alistair is about to kill Bella when Lola's grandmother, Celia proposes a plan to regain relevance in power in Newcrest - publicly reveal Bella's paternity and start a custody battle with the Redwoods to destroy Hector's mayoral campaign. Roxy questions Lola about why Lucas left town, but Lola is just as clueless. Lola thanks Celia for preventing Alistair from doing something violent, and Celia urges Lola to follow her heart. She also mentions that Alistair's cruel nature started after he was almost drowned by his father in his childhood. Lola visits Lucas and the two sleep together. Lola torments Stacey after her parents' wedding disaster and gets into a fight with her. She slyly teases Principal Claire Sullivan about the shortage of her marriage, before leaving school to attend the custody trial. Before the trial, Lola proposes to Lucas and suggests they run away together with Bella. At the trial, Lola is asked if her parents have helped to look after Bella - she hesitantly says yes. To her horror, the Redwoods win. Lola rushes away in a panic and is stopped by Celia, who tells her that she has had Bella transported to Granite Falls with Lola's uncle Jeremy and cousin Anthony. She gives Lola her mother's ring and Lola leaves Newcrest with Lucas. They arrive in Granite Falls and are assured safety by Anthony and Jeremy. Lola and Lucas marry and continue to raise Bella. Alistair suddenly turns up and a showdown ensues. Lucas supposedly strangles Alistair to death, leaving Lola petrified. She realises life on the run is not good for Bella and decides to return home. Suddenly, it is revealed Alistair survived and he murders Jeremy in front of Anthony and Lola. As Alistair is arrested, Lucas wanders off into the shadows as he is unable to return to his evil family, while a heartbroken Lola is left to return to Newcrest and Bella is given to the Redwoods. Lola tries to reassure a guilt-ridden Celia but fails. Lola argues with Serena, who comes very close to apologising, but ultimately dismisses any sort of affection.